


Дело о кругах на полях

by Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Дело о кругах на полях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE ADVENTURE OF THE CROP CIRCLES](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362589) by lyrastar. 



\- И это, Уотсон, все, что я могу сказать в заключение дела о кругах на полях, - Холмс изящно откинулся в кресле и сцепил пальцы рук. Острые черты его лица и темные волосы надежно скрывала полутьма комнаты.

\- Как всегда блестяще, - восторженно воскликнул я.

\- Это было простое упражнение в логической дедукции, - сказал Холмс. - А сейчас, если вы передадите мне Страдивари, мой дорогой друг, я буду медитировать в ожидании следующего дела.

Когда Холмс наклонился вперед, чтобы взять скрипку из моих рук, одно заостренное ухо явственно мелькнуло в красных отблесках огня камина.


End file.
